Construct Multiverse
The Construct Multiverse is an alternate universe in which user Echo 1's main storyline takes place in. It is named for the Mata Nui Construct, which is where most of the story is set. Differences from the Prime Reality Core War Similar to the Prime Reality, the Core War was a massive fight between the species of Bara Magna over Energized Protodermis, a strange, radioactive substance that proved to be a vital power source. Sadly, the Glatorian, Agori, and Great Beings were not the only species caught up in the war. Species from all over the galaxy laid claims on the precious resource, and new beings were brought to the planet for slave labor, such as the Draconian race. The war began to claim the Galaxy as more parties interfered. The governing system on Dovahlien was crushed by Glatorian forces, and slave labor quickly depleted the planet's population. Mining by the conquerors also consumed the planet's resources, leaving the world a barren husk. Slave revolts soon became common on Spherus Magna. Particularly a Draconian-lead revolt by Propheci. Most ended the same way, however, with the leaders either killed or imprisoned an the slaves massacred. The war's escalation finally became so extreme that the Great Beings unleashed their Baterra-class Wardrones on the warring parties. Eventually, all fighting over the substance was ceased after all sides obtained heavy enough losses. The Great Beings then secured pools of energized protodermis from Bara Magna's tribes, and began rationing it to other civilizations. Matoran Universe Like most of the main BIONICLE trilogy, the Construct Multiverse takes place within the Mata Nui Robot (known to this universe's inhabitants as "the Construct"). In the Construct Multiverse, the Core War was fought, but the planet of Spherus Magna was never shattered. So instead, the Great Beings built a massive space station instead of a robot for use in a "grand experiment." The "experiment" was created by the Great Beings to test the effects of outside tampering on species, to test their abilities at creating artificial lifeforms, and foremost to satisfy their love of creation. The Great Beings scattered many prefabricated cities throughout the construct, and then seeded many species into the universe. Sadly, the experiment went on too long, and the Great Beings began to lack interest in it. Soon, only a select group of scientists had any idea of the Construct's whereabouts. Age In story, the civilizations in the Construct are roughly 100,000 years old. Strangely, the Construct itself is truly between 500- or 750,000 years of age. Technology Unlike the Schizo-tech version of the Matoran Universe in the BIONICLE canon, the Construct's inhabitants are rather advanced. They have cars, faster aircraft, dropships, firearms, radio communications, holograms, paper, wheels, and multiple other technologies that the beings in the canon Matoran Universe could not have even dreamed of. The difference is due to the fact that the beings within the Construct are much more innovative than the species in the canon. They also had contact with outside sources, such as Primordius Magna for the Stellar Maximus System passes through the Construct and the Zeraton. Reverse-engineering of Great Being constructions may have also played a role in their technological advancements. Biology The largest deviation from the Prime Reality is the biology of the Matoran Universe's inhabitants. Rather than being biomechanical, most beings (save the Makuta) are nearly entirely organic, with some technological parts. The technology is nearly invisible from the outside. Most armor worn by the characters in the universe is actual armor, and is not part of the being's bodies. Often times, characters will wear literal clothing made of fabric and cloth, and also wear fabric garments underneath their personal armor. There is smooth, slender armor on some parts of their bodies, but again, most of their bodies are organic. Reproduction Another very drastic deviation from the Prime Reality, some denizens of the Construct are able to engage in reproduction. However, actual conception of another being seems rare. Some believe that the Great Beings implemented this to regulate the population of the Construct. Others believe that destiny, among other things, has to do with it. Another theory is that, due to the metallic structures present in all residents of the Construct and their complex technological systems, that it is extremely unlikely that an offspring can manifest itself. The theory then designates offspring that do survive as "survivors of impossible odds", often making them labeled as "heroes" or "freaks" among society. Thanks to the wide acceptance of this theory within the scientific community, many "Wombborns", as they are called, are shunned from society. All beings in the Construct are capable of engaging in reproductive behavior (which explains why physical and psychological attraction can occur), but again, it is rare that that viable or fertile offspring will be produced. NOTE: Unlike other Construct residence, Draconians can reproduce unregulated, and do not shun their offspring. Timeline (Note: BSF means "before Sky's Falling".) *750,000BSF- The Great Beings complete construction of the Construct, and seed it with multiple cities, technologies, and artifical life-forms. *(approx.)777,000BSF- A being called "The Hollow" comes into existence. *(approx.)700,000BSF- Tren Krom is fused to a wall in a small, volcanic island by his own race. *250,000BSF- An advanced civilization, later discovered by the current one, goes extinct, leaving extremely little behind. The cause of their collapse is unknown. *152,000BSF- Most species begin creating primitive civilizations on their homeland. *111,000BSF- The Vortixx begin colonizing other lands. *100,000BSF- The Brotherhood of Makuta is founded, and takes an oath of peacekeeping in their homeland. They eventually manipulate later society from the shadows. *99,022BSF- Jevson is created by the Makuta Krika as a Rahkshi. *97,123BSF- The Matoran found Metru Nui. *57,227BSF- The Vortixx discover and colonize Tetra Nui, naming the city Xerxes. *57,223BSF- The Matoran colonize Tetra Nui, and it earns the name that lasts to this day. The Xian Collective and the Order of Mata Nui are founded. *50,009BSF- The Shadowed One and Ancient create the mercenary order of the Dark Hunters. *47,000BSF- Matoran Civil War breaks out, destroying a large portion of Metru Nui and forcing the Toa out of the city. *44,123BSF- Stelt is discovered. The Vortixx begin using Steltians as a source of slave labor. *44,055BSF- The Rahk'veth are forcefully removed from the Brotherhood's ranks, and are forced into hiding in the Warrens. *44,034BSF- Zakaz is discovered, and the Skakdi are forcefully assimilated into the Vortixx and Matoran society. *21,023BSF- The last species to be assimilated into society, the Draconians, are discovered in the Southern islands. *19,321BSF- It is believed that a vast majority of the Construct has been explored, and thus most government-funded exploratory and colonization efforts are cancelled. *21,001BSF- The Skakdi Rebellions begin, forcing the brutal retaliation by the Matoran and Vortixx. *19,985BSF- The Skakdi Rebellions end, and most of the species is reduced to a small area of land around Zakaz. *12,134BSF- Weyland, founder of the Apex Corporation, is born. *12,000BSF- The Apex Corporation is founded and begins producing the first primitive Apex Devices. *9,235BSF- The Apex Corporation becomes one of the largest and most influential businesses in the Xian Collective. *8,014BSF- Malachi is born in Metru Nui. *7,077BSF- Whera is born. *6,290BSF- Shadrach is born. *6,287BSF- Pariah is born. *6,281BSF- Xenos in Onyx Clad leads a Brotherhood legion into the Warrens in a failed attempt to eradicate the Rahk'veth (his own) race. *6,000BSF- Shadrach is exiled from the Warrens due to alleged accusations of being allied with Xenos. *4,121BSF- Jevson is mutated in a Ga-Metru lab and escapes. He disappears for several millennia. *3,047BSF- Weyland discovers the existence of the Ultima, Kanohi mask of Power. *2,000BSF- The first expedition for the Ultima is announced, but it finds nothing. *1,024BSF- Another expedition for the Ultima begins. The mission goes missing four years later due to unknown causes. *1,000BSF- Jevson and the Draconian Propheci form an alliance over the Ultima. *94BSF- The Apex Corporation's funds well exceed 17,000,000,000,000 credits, effectively outnumbering the Xian Collective and Dark Hunters combined as the wealthiest organization in existence. *3BSF- Malachi and Whera are captured by Jevson who is testing the Ultima on live subjects. The events of In the Affairs of Dragons commence. *0ASF- The events of Falling Sky occur, and the Great Being's make their alleged return to the Construct. *17ASF- Starfire born. *33ASF- An unknown race discovers and invades the Construct and begins to assimilate the station into their own society. Other's Influences In-Wiki Echo 1 has merged this universe with aspects of several other users. For instance, user Pepsicola99's Primordius Magna is a location within this universe, and the Marltax & Krikk Innovations company is an active rival of the Construct Multiverse's Weyland Corporation. Also, the Zeverek and Mersion species by user Chicken Bond exist in this universe. The Draconians from user AuRon the champion's universe appear, and said user also uses aspects of the Construct Multiverse within his own. External The Construct Multiverse takes inspiration from many other sources; most come from Echo 1's favorite movies, games, and storylines. The Mass Effect trilogy provides most of the inspiration for the cities within the universe, such as Tetra Nui, and also inspired the basic story for In the Affairs of Dragons. Star Wars has also provided multiple sources of inspiration. Ideas for weapons and some characters have also been inspired by The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and, of course, the movie Aliens provided much of the inspiration for the character Xenos and the Weyland Corporation. The Halo series also has had influence in the series. Some Draconian characters, such as Propheci, are named after characters from one of Echo 1's favorite childhood television series, Dragon Booster. Appearances *''In the Affairs of Dragons'' (First Appearance) *''Bloodlines'' *''Awaiting Payment''